


蔷薇

by AltaNatsu



Category: R18 - Fandom, 刀剑乱舞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltaNatsu/pseuds/AltaNatsu
Summary: alpha安定 x omega清光为什么要给安清设置ABO是因为如果不是ABO他俩完全分不清攻受





	蔷薇

**Author's Note:**

> alpha安定 x omega清光  
> 为什么要给安清设置ABO  
> 是因为  
> 如果不是ABO  
> 他俩完全分不清攻受

每次审神者给大和守安定和加州清光安排佃当番，两个人都会为谁去干活大吵一架。  
今天也吵不过清光的安定，独自一人顶着烈日气愤地挥锄头。清光那家伙，这么热的天气，居然只送了一次水来，完全不知道过来给自己擦汗，看着马棚那边在和泉守旁边跑前跑后的堀川，安定很受伤。

躲在树荫下偷懒的清光，也没有凉快到哪里去，之前为了给光忠摘午饭的食材忙了半个多小时，防晒霜都被汗水泡花了，赶紧坐在地上涂抹审神者送的止汗露。这瓶止汗露一向有效，味道也芬芳，今日却不知怎么，失去了效用，涂了不少还是燥热难耐。清光的手帕都湿透了，汗珠还是大颗大颗的滴下来，沿着下巴尖落在衣服上。  
清光干脆弃了手帕，解下围巾，扯松和服的领口喘气，动作却不经意间牵扯到后颈，痛得他嘶了一声，抬手去揉肿胀的腺体。麻烦的发情期临近了，腺体也开始肿痛，揉了一会不见缓解，清光索性丢开手，仰在树下发呆。  
夏日的阳光将天空照得通明，茂密的树冠挡住了所有直射的光线，风从明暗交界的地方诞生，轻柔地拂过身体，清光不由得有些昏昏欲睡。可身体里就像着了一把火，熊熊地蔓延开，烧得整个刃都不太清醒，汗水从每个毛孔里争先恐后地钻出来，像要从他的血肉之躯里炼出铁水来。  
如果说闻到周围隐隐约约的蔷薇香气时他还不明白发生了什么，那么这时穴道里涌出的泉水和突然袭来的空虚瘙痒就是强制性地把他最讨厌的事实摆在了面前。  
发情期，提前了。

清光第一反应就是去找安定，然而刚刚还在田地里的刃已经不见踪影。太阳已经升到头顶，安定必然是丢下他吃饭去了，但要拖着这样的身体去餐厅找他，清光是死也不愿意的。只是发情期来得又快又猛，短短一会连腿都软了，穴里愈发虚痒，只能跪在地上喘息。这时已经顾不得身上沾染的泥土了，清光四处张望，指望找到合适的办法解决这燃眉之急。  
每次佃当番都是安定在干活，所以清光对于田地并不熟悉。多亏了上午帮光忠采摘食材，他还记得其中一些，便一步三颤地向那边挪过去。  
安定去吃饭的时候看到清光躺在树荫里，以为他睡着了，就赌气没有叫他，自己去了餐厅。然而左等右等都不见清光过来，怕他睡在那错过了饭点，先向光忠要了份便当，又怕他贪凉着了风寒，匆匆扒了几口就过来寻他。  
回到树下没见到清光，只看见他丢下的围巾，上面缭绕的熟悉的蔷薇花香刺激着安定的腺体，险些让他也陷入癫狂的发情中。安定记挂着清光的情况，强行压下发情的冲动，沿着信息素的味道找去。

清光此刻已经解了衣服，一手抚弄自己的阴茎，一手握着根茄子送进穴道。光滑的表面借着润滑毫无阻碍地顶进去，饥渴的穴肉立刻附上来，紧紧向里吸住，缓解着体内绵绵不断的渴求。然而这也不过是杯水车薪，已经标记过的身体渴望着他的alpha，信息素也在这种辗转反侧的心情里更加浓烈地释放出来。  
安定终于找到清光的时候，周围的空气已经变成了淡淡的粉色，清光瘫在地上，已经射过一次的阴茎仍然挺立着，身后的穴道慢慢将茄子挤出来，还沾着水液的茄子落在地上，拉出几条长长的银丝。  
看到这情形，安定如何不知道发生了什么，方才因为担心清光强压下去的欲望卷土重来，他放下手里的东西，坐下来将清光拦腰抱起，一面除了衣服，一面手上不停地抚摩他颈后的腺体。  
腺体被信息素直接刺激，被标记的omega不自觉地向他的alpha臣服，清光搂住安定的脖子，嘟着嘴索吻，穴道也重新涌出潮水，打湿了下面铺着的安定的衣服。  
安定眯着眼睛接受了清光亲昵的献吻，手指探进穴道挤压肉壁，穴肉就像吸饱了水的海绵，随着动作涌出愈发多的汁液。安定尚有余裕挑逗，清光却早就忍不住了，扶着他的肩膀支起身体，催促安定尽快带他回房。安定却像没听到他的请求一样，手上动作不停，牙齿从脖颈游走到锁骨，信息素涌进清光的血液，冲得他昏昏然失了神智，软着腰靠在安定肩上。  
安定趁机托起他的身体，一鼓作气地冲进穴口，滚烫的阴茎被柔软的肉壁紧紧裹住，教他想起刀剑成型时经历过的淬火。淬火是一把刀剑最终成型最关键的步骤，而现下清光为他进行的淬火则是两人之间情投意合的紧密联系，这个认知让安定满心愉悦，将清光向下压得更深，送他去上连绵不断的高潮。  
其他刃已经陆续吃过了饭，田地这边也能听见他们交谈的声音，沉浸在情欲里的清光猛然醒悟，他们现在是在田地里，一旦有人走过来，自己这副样子要怎么解释？清光立刻止住了呻吟，小幅度地挣扎起来，被安定一只手就制服了，还顺便咬了两口泛红的乳尖。清光急得快要哭出来了，眼睛里盈满了水汽，楚楚可怜的模样格外惹人怜爱。  
安定爱极了他这副模样，一边给他的小猫咪拭泪一边轻柔地按摩他的腺体，毕竟是发情期，清光很快就在安定的动作里败下阵来，扭起腰迎合他带来的快感，几乎忘记了身处何地，只是一直紧咬着下唇，只在喉咙里传出一点呜咽。安定怕他咬破了嘴唇，凑上去亲住，血腥味和信息素交织着飘散开，最终化为浓郁的蔷薇香随风远去。

等到安定的结彻底消失，清光已经累得神智不清了。安定草草套上衣服，背起清光向部屋走去，远处的审神者看到安定的结界撤掉了，摇头笑着吩咐光忠准备两份便当。  
关上窗户的审神者坐回桌前，看着花瓶里一枝鲜妍盛放的蔷薇，决定以后再也不派他们去佃当番了。

【今天的当番也全都是+0呢】


End file.
